warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
9-Volt the Superstar
Transcript Wario: hello boys and girls, today, 9 volt became a superstar, he can act like a woman! (At the red carpet) lulu: (offscreen) ladies and gentlemen, warioware adventures presents a 2 part special, starring the gamer... (9 volt gets off dribble‘s Taxi) lulu: 9 volt!!! (Audience cheers) cassie: (wolf whistles) you look sweet 9 volt: hello kids! How are you? Do you remember me? I did! Also, 5 volt called the diamond city elementary teacher that my students who were video gamers, have invited me to look at a new home, (Looks At the watch) oh! Gotta go! Oh, and please aware that this contains flashing images (Hums the super Mario theme while cat walking) (at 9 volt’s house, the doorbell has ringed) 5 volt: hey 9 volt, guess who’s here! Zara: hello, 9 volty! Are ya ready for an excellent time with the volt kids? 9 volt: yes 18 volt: are you the volt kids? You came from diamond city elementary James: yes, and we’re going to show your new room! (They look around) 9 volt: guys, you are flipping cool! (Holds up a gameboy advance) you remember when I play an awesome game? Lizzie: yes 9 volt: if so, Then check this ditty! It’s my game song! (He turns on the radio) 9 volt: oh, when they call me super 9 volt think about the rest cause when you call me super 9 volt, because I am the best super 9 volt reckons i’m The coolest gamer boy and you’ll be so delighted you’ll be bouncing up and down (2x) when they call me super 9 volt, you would plainly see there’s Nintendos, Nintendos and more nintendos that is how I use super 9 volt reckons i’m The coolest gamer boy and you’ll be so delighted you’ll be bouncing up and down when they call me super 9 volt, you would plainly see there’s Nintendos, Nintendos and more nintendos that is how I use super 9 volt‘s Awesome cause i’m The gamer boy when they call me super 9 volt, think about the rest cause when they call me super 9 volt because I am the best super 9 volt reckons i’m The coolest gamer boy and you’ll be so delighted you’ll be bouncing up and down and you’ll be so delighted you’ll be bouncing up and down and you’ll be so delighted you’ll be bouncing up and down! Yeah! (the doorbell rings) 9 volt: now who can that be? dribble: hey! We’te Taking you to an airport Transcript part 2 (We see 9 volt on stage wearing a light blond wig, a lime green dress, sunglasses and heels, when a spotlight appears on him) 9 volt: Look up at the sky Glittering with light, Just one star alone Can't give off that much light, But when we come together, And let our lights shine, The night's so much brighter And everything is fine! Everyone's a star Everybody counts Every little jar Needs every little ounce Everybody mattersNo matter who they are Then everyone can shine, 'Cause everyone's a star! No one is alone Someone else is there. They can be a friend Show them that you care So won't you care about their feelings? Love them and be true 'Cause the light you shine upon them, Comes shining back at you! Everyone's a star, If they get a chance, Let them hear you sing Show them how you dance Everybody matters No matter who they are Then everyone can shine 'Cause everyone's a star Everyone's a star Each voice has a song Waiting to be heard We can get along We can spread the word No matter who you are 'Cause everyone can shine And everyone's a star. (Audience claps)Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes